


Press Start

by Katraa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Pointless fluff, dating shenanigans, horror games and brats being brats, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katraa/pseuds/Katraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really should have expected that his boyfriend was a video game fanatic in every sense of the word.  He had just hoped horror games were not among that list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press Start

**Author's Note:**

> idk I wrote this on my iPhone so apologies for crappiness and possible typos??? it's late here hahahah

There were only three things Aoba truly hated. Mushrooms and heights were avoided easily enough, but ever since he started dating Noiz, the third and final thing he adamantly tried to avoid was unceremoniously dropped in his lap to deal with. 

Horror games. 

The little brat was obsessed with them. As some weird idea for date night, Noiz had ordered pizza and called Aoba over. The making out had been awesome and the food was stellar. The night was going great and Aoba very seriously toyed with the idea that he was falling in love with Noiz, this perfect, infuriating jerk, until that thought came to a screeching halt. 

They should have curled up in bed for the night, watched a movie, and passed out with Aoba's arm slung over Noiz's torso, but no. No, instead Noiz had booted up his laptop, curled his arm around Aoba, and dragged him closer. And once the laptop dinged and awoke from sleep mode, Aoba's worst fear came to light. Noiz was one of _those_ gamers. 

It was called Amnesia or something but Aoba barely paid attention. He had figured it was just an adventure game and it was an easy excuse to cuddle, but after the first low growl and chase scene, he had mentally checked out. 

Rather, he had sprung across the room, rolled into the pseudousagi that were in sleep-mode, and consequently started them up. All while Noiz laughed his rich little ass off. 

"Danger! Danger! Is Aoba in danger?"

Aoba muttered a quick no and an apology and lightly patted the cube back into slumber. With a terribly bruised ego he inched back onto the bed. Needless to say he avoided Noiz's excusing gaze. 

"You're afraid of monsters."

"Only kids are," Aoba retorted stubbornly, picking at his sleeve - or rather the sleeve of the shirt he was boring from Noiz- cheeks aflame. "I don't care about monsters, idiot."

"Tch. Then why're you so far away?" Noiz crowed, fingertips teasingly dragging the mouse closer to the "resume" option. 

Panicking at the very idea of dealing with whatever that was that had the dilapidated jaw, Aoba reached over and grabbed Noiz's hand firmly in his own. He absolutely despised that smug little smirk that ensued. 

"Aoba?"

"Yes, brat?"

"Want to take over for me?"

"H-hell no! That's a stupid game." Aoba cleared his throat and let go of Noiz's hand as if it had been on fire. "Besides, I'm tired. We should sleep."

"Heh."

"...what now?"

"If you're not afraid of monsters, then you're afraid of games like these." Noiz clicked his tongue against the back of his teeth. 

"No."

"That's cute."

"I'm going to smack you..."

"Maybe I should buy more of them..."

"Brat, you wouldn't."

"There's a sale.." Noiz smirked. 

"I swear to god, I'll stop coming over here--"

"I can't have that." Noiz leaned over and let his lips hover over Aoba's, teasingly, coaxingly, breath hot. His hand lifted to thread back into Aoba's hair seconds later. There was an absolute heaviness to the room, the air, and everything inside Aoba burned brightly. Every single inch of him felt alive, exhilarated and it was suddenly hard to breathe. This stupid little moron made his heart flutter and his eyes close and palms sweat and they weren't even kissing-- 

"Still, I think you should play...I like your screams."

"Pervert!"

He was in love.


End file.
